A Very Glee Christmas
A Very Glee Christmas is the 32nd episode of Glee, and the 10th episode of the second season. It will air on December 7. Judging from the preview, Sue Sylvester will make references to'' How the Grinch Stole Christmas , as she steals the school faculty's gifts (by replacing all the names in the bucket with hers) from the classical "Secret Santa" way of receiving gifts. However, in the end, the students give them away to poor children. Becky Jackson and Brittany Pierce also make references to ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas, as Becky will represent reindeer "Max," and Brittany will represent "Cindy Lou Who." These Grinch references explain the song from the Glee Christmas Album, "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch." Please everybody do not update this article with speculation about how long this episode is. Otherwise we will have to lock this page so only mods can update it. ''' Plot It's Christmas time at McKinley High and New Directions decide to sing carols to raise the Christmas spirits. Kurt gets even more smitten with Blaine, who flirts more with him. Will feels terrible about being alone on Christmas. The episode will be another Brittany-centric episode, focusing on her belief in Santa Claus and the Glee Club efforts to reinforce this belief, including getting someone dressing up as Old Saint Nick. Whilst Sue is acting like "The Grinch" and trying to stop this childlike belief. Brittany also makes the biggest christmas wishes ever: for Artie to be able to walk. The episode will also feature a blossoming of Brittany's romance with Artie, along with Mercedes, Tina and Mike getting slushies thrown in their faces. Finn and Rachel are trying to fix the little tiff in their relationship from "Special Education" and spend their whole Christmas vacation together. Plus, they kissed (revealed in the behind the scenes pictures below). Kurt will have sex with Blaine. Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste * Darren Criss as Blaine *John Stamos as Carl Howell *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes Songs *"We Need a Little Christmas"' by ''Angela Lansbury. Sung by New Directions. *'"Baby, It's Cold Outside"' by Frank Loesser. Sung by Kurt and Blaine. *'"Welcome Christmas" '''by ''The Who Village Choir. Sung by New Directions. Images Christmas Special- Heather Morris.jpg Lea-michele-cory-monteith-christmas-kiss-01.jpg Lea-michele-cory-monteith-christmas-kiss-02.jpg Lea-michele-cory-monteith-christmas-kiss-04.jpg Lea-michele-glee-christmas-300x300.jpg LeaMicheleSetofGlee Xmasepisode Pasadena 4.jpg Normal lmw filmingglee017.jpg Glee-firstlookx.jpg|Will giving Emma a present|link=http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2010-11-30-glee30_ST_N.htm|linktext=First look: A New Direction on 'A Very Glee Christmas' 0abce0f99dd753584f162572de40f6d7.jpg 554424cc16b2b3122ac374d4691863ea.jpg 6e56780fad8a7a8ed9f30489de1a7e0a.jpg 8e1d8bbd9272a3586a9e6d544d1fc26b.jpg E7eed4832629d99fca5d05a242c746df.jpg Glee s2ep10-5.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Visiting Santa.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Sue wreaks terror.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Slushies.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Secret Santa.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Santa at Brittanys.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Choir Room Vandalised.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Brittany suprised.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Brittany meets Santa.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - We Need A Little Christmas.jpg Episode Preview thumb|300px|left|Welcome Christmas - Glee Castthumb|300px|right Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Season Two Category:Guest Stars Category:New Directions Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Special Episode Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Christmas Category:Sam Evans Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Darren Criss Category:Blaine Category:Carl Howell Category:John Stamos Category:Blaine Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Category:Artie Abrams Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Dalton Academy Category:Jayma Mays Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Amber Riley